


Get a new assistant

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>达米安在文中是16岁。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get a new assistant

**Author's Note:**

> 达米安在文中是16岁。

 

时钟显示的数字是深夜0:34。

哥谭的夜晚是犯罪高峰，宁静平和从来不是形容这座城市的合适词汇。邪恶的家伙们噙着阴森的冷笑犯下一桩桩丧心病狂的罪行，而义警们在黑暗中伸张着他们定义范围内的正义。

似乎今天又是一个平凡无奇的哥谭夜晚。

今天是周三，不，严格来说已经是周四了。热爱工作的德雷克先生此时仍在办公室里伏案疾书，哦，他真是对工作太热心了呢——站在门外偷看的助理心想。

也许……他需要一杯提神的咖啡？

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“打扰一下，德雷克先生？”

“请进。”

整间办公室只能看到办公桌前的台灯亮着，德雷克先生的神色疲惫，在屏幕蓝白色的光线映照下尤显苍白。

“有什么事吗？”年轻的总裁抬起头，问道，“这么晚了你怎么还没回去？”

助理摇摇头，“上司都没走，下属当然……”

“我并没有做这种规定，更何况下班时间早就过了。”提姆皱起眉，似乎对此并不赞同。

“咖啡，请用。”助理把咖啡和糖包留下，“我很快就走，德雷克先生。只是，请不要过度操劳。毕竟身体才是最重要的。”

说完，助理就安静地退出了办公室，留下一个十分怜惜的眼神。

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“你的助理对你太过关心了。”黑暗中一道声音响起，某个熟悉的人影朝他走近，伴随着一声不屑的冷哼，“不觉得吗，德雷克。”

提姆停下敲击键盘的手指，叹了口气合上笔记本。

“你多心了。”

“啧，我可不这么认为，‘伟大的德雷克-韦恩先生’。”达米安走上前揪住了他的领带往回一收，在一刹那间两人的面孔就只剩一个呼吸的距离，面对近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，男孩皱起了眉，“他对你有意思。”

“你在无理取闹，达米安。”提姆拍开他的手，整了整弄乱的领带，“夜巡结束了？”

男孩固执的视线胶着在刚才被拿进来的咖啡上，浓郁的咖啡香，上面打了一层绵密的奶泡，还撒上了巧克力粉，旁边放着牛奶、糖浆和三种不同的糖包以及一个银色的小勺子……这准备的未免太周到了吧？

“没有。我和格雷森说要单独行动，他答应了。”

然后你就到了这里啊，提姆在内心无奈地叹气。

“他迟早会发现的，迪克不是傻瓜。”提姆从办公椅上站起身，在内心补充道：更何况还有布鲁斯。

“没想到你竟然是个胆小鬼，德雷克。”达米安嘲讽的笑了，“所以说外公上了年纪的眼神不行，他竟然觉得你会是父亲最合适的继承人，啧，真是个笑话。”

听到这话，提姆伸手去拿咖啡的动作顿时停在中途，他默默地抬起头，看向那个笑得不可一世的青少年，不难想象在那面罩后藏着怎样一双嚣张的眼睛——这小混蛋刚才说了什么？他没有能力继承布鲁斯？

哦，达米安，达米安，达米安……小混蛋，我会让你收回那句话的。

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

达米安在提姆把他压进沙发的时候没有做出任何抵抗。

这是当然的，因为这是他们今晚见面的主要目的。

披风和兜帽都被扯下扔在地上，提姆伸手去摘对方的面罩，但却遭到了阻止——“不要碰我的面罩，德雷克。”

提姆眯了眯眼，尽管在平时，达米安的这种阻碍行为并不会让他产生任何不快，客观来讲，这也算情趣的一种。

但是，今晚不行。

他累了一天，工作了一天，满脑子都是厚的跟电话簿一样的合同书和一些莫名其妙的书面条约，这些东西已经足够让他烦躁，此时的他最不需要的就是允许一个傲慢自大的青少年当着他的面表示拒绝。

“闭嘴。”提姆听到自己低哑的嗓音。

身下的男孩显然愣住了，在一瞬的犹豫之间，那碍事的面罩就已被提姆取下，他往后扔的时候甚至砸到了茶几上的花瓶，清脆的玻璃破碎声立刻传进了两人的耳朵，达米安犹豫着移开了视线去察看破损的情况，却被某人强硬地捏住下巴掰了回来。

提姆的舌头滑进他嘴里的瞬间达米安就一把推开了他。

“不接吻，德雷克！”男孩的眼神顽固而执着，“我们说好的。”

年轻的总裁跨坐在他身上，居高临下地俯视着他，然后嘴角扬起了一个事不关己的弧度，他扯开领带解开上衣的两颗扣子。

“今晚不行。”

短短两个词就这样吹进了达米安毫无防备的耳朵，他还没来得及发出恼怒的抗议就已经被提姆夺取了声音。所有的不满都被那个粗暴的亲吻吞没，交换津液的过程让达米安第一次尝试了何为羞耻——他并不喜欢接吻，一点也不。

德雷克的温柔形象显然是装给外人看的，达米安想，这家伙是个彻头彻尾的假正经。

“唔……嗯……”

羞耻的呻吟溢出喉间，男孩艰难地睁开一只眼，他能感到自己被吻得浑身发软，被吻得头晕目眩，身体的轻微颤抖也停不下来，够了，他该推开某个不知分寸的混蛋了。他该把这个得寸进尺的家伙从沙发上踹下去，然后留下一个冰冷的背影离开。

“接吻没有那么糟糕，不是吗？”提姆的轻笑响起时男孩才意识到那个该死的吻早已结束。

“我说过不要吻我，你个混蛋。”达米安抬起手臂遮住眼睛。别说接吻，就算只是拿下面罩都和他们当初说好的不一样，“交换唾液这种恶心的事根本就不在我们定好的——”

“嘘。”年轻人用食指封住他接下来的话，眼神冷漠淡然，“别这么幼稚。”

大概是第一次看见这样的提姆，达米安一时傻了眼，但也仅仅是片刻，男孩的恼怒就冲淡了之前的短暂迷茫，他毫不犹豫的揪住对方衬衫的领口，用力推了一把。

然后下一秒，两人双双滚落在地毯上，达米安还是揪着提姆的衣领不放。

“你到底想怎样？德雷克。”

年轻人慢慢睁开眼，看着自己身上趴着的那个小鬼满脸怒容的瞪着他，不过首先，也许他该让这小混蛋把膝盖从他的胯部挪开。

“我已经厌烦跟你玩情侣游戏了，小混蛋。”提姆握住了他的手腕迫使对方放开，“你是要认真和我交往还是干脆跟我分手，现在就选一个。”

达米安的脸上出现了从未有过的难堪神色。

也许是提姆严肃的神情吓到了他……但说真的，达米安实在是缺乏管教。不论是他十岁的时候还是现在十六岁，六年间的成长似乎只有那窜的过快的身高，在人格与个性的教育上他仍然需要一定的强硬管制。

你说我成不了布鲁斯的继承人？也许吧，但至少我能代替他管教你，小混蛋。

达米安的神情就算背光也看得出是多么的纠结，但这并没有持续太久，恶劣的笑容再一次挂上他的嘴角仅仅是三秒之后的事，“你该不会以为自己是我唯一的选择吧，德雷克？”

年轻人挑了挑眉，回以微笑，“当然。”

“啧，自恋也有个限度——”

“你才16岁，达米安。”提姆打断了他的话，“迪克不会答应和你交往，就算他勉强答应了，很快所有人都会知道你们的事，而这绝不是你想要的结果。至于杰森，得了吧，他才不会碰未成年。而你同龄的小伙伴？他们根本不是你想要的。”

达米安的手握拳，又放开。

德雷克说的没错，而他最讨厌这家伙正确的时候。

“你既然知道，那现在这又是做什么？”达米安的声音冷淡下来，膝盖恶意的加重了力道，看着对方毫无防备的脸在瞬间因疼痛扭曲，心里顿时爽快不少。

“呃……”这小子的膝盖真硬……啊，对了，制服的护膝，提姆晕乎乎的想。

“你以为我特意从夜巡中抽身是为了什么，”达米安脸上恶劣的笑意不但未褪，反而越加浓厚，“啧，我这可是为了已经禁欲整整一周的你牺牲自己，所以别摆出那副自以为是的嘴脸教训我，什么时候正式交往我说了算，明白了吗，德雷克？”

提姆感觉到那双戴着手套的手在解他的皮带。

——你会为此付出代价的。

达米安刚刚才把那根皮带抽掉，就被他压着的某人抓住了手腕，他愣了一秒。然后下一秒，德雷克就噙着胜利者的微笑居高临下的俯视他了，男孩的蓝眼睛在黑暗中越发明亮，声音也透出隐隐的兴奋——“想做了？”

“废话。”提姆脱下西装外套随手一丢，领带被粗暴地扯掉，连带着解开了衬衫的第三颗纽扣，男孩的目光灼灼的盯着他裸露的锁骨，毫不掩饰的表达对那优美曲线的欣赏。

但是当提姆用领带绑住他的双手时，达米安翻了个极度不耐的白眼。

“啧，没有什么能困住我超过10秒，记得吗？”

“你想挣脱？”提姆捏住他的下巴，神情仿佛在嘲笑他的智商，“然后错过之后所有的乐趣？你不会那么蠢的，是吧，达米安。”

乐趣……真敢说。

“有本事你试试看。”

哦，当然，他会的。

提姆脱下达米安罗宾制服上的万能腰带，但没忘了从里面取出需要的道具。要是被人知道蝙蝠侠的助手、正义的小伙伴、象征一切美好事物的罗宾——腰带上有一个口袋专门放置安全套和润滑剂之类的东西，世人会不会对这个不再纯真的形象感到失望呢。

达米安只是静静地躺着，他不知道德雷克这次想玩什么花样。之前的每一次都是以最简单的顺序进行的——用手帮他勃起，扩张后然后插入，最终达到高潮。

难道……他指望自己帮他口交？

“知道深喉吗，达米安。”

男孩皱起了眉，操，这个词他当然听过，“你在做梦。”

“你该不会以为像之前那样就可以满足我吧？”提姆给出了无情的嘲讽，“你的自我牺牲就这点程度吗，真让人失望呢，罗宾。”

不许在这种时候叫他罗宾！

“啧，闭嘴，要上就快点。”

这小子明显在强装镇定……提姆饶有兴趣的想，说真的，他还挺想看这个不可一世的小少爷被操的语无伦次是什么样子呢。

“还是算了吧，这种事要看天赋的。”提姆摇了摇头，不紧不慢的开始解他包裹的严严实实的制服，“更何况勉强别人不是我的兴趣。”

达米安的白眼差点翻到天上去，你就装吧，德雷克。

“但也许我们可以先做点别的，你说呢。”提姆的手指挑开他裤子的纽扣，动作缓慢而暧昧的拉下了他的裤链。

傲慢的小少爷没有反对，他确实挺好奇德雷克这家伙能玩出什么花样的呢。凉丝丝的空气很快就包裹了他的下体，在内裤被提姆扒掉的刹那，一股微妙的羞耻感开始从脚趾往上蔓延，更不用说他敞开的制服上衣让他的上半身处于完全的暴露之中。

相对的，德雷克依然穿着他装模作样的衬衫，扣子才解开三颗，裤子也仅仅是解开了皮带而已。强烈的对比体现的是绝对的不公平。

这个衣冠楚楚的禽兽，达米安在内心骂道。

提姆似乎钟情于把他剥干净，时间在安静地流逝，而达米安已经感觉到了身体敏感的变化，青春期的身体是多么容易被刺激根本不用多说，这在德雷克破他处的那天他就切身体会到了。那是种难以言语的耻辱感，尤其当对象是德雷克的时候。

年轻人用欣赏的目光抚摸了男孩裸露的每一寸肌肤，尽管不想承认，但达米安的身体曲线简直可称得上完美，那些高强度的锻炼并没有破坏他肌肉应有的美感，反倒给予了他更多的柔韧度以及同龄人难以企及的有力感。

如果他就这样停留在16岁该多好，提姆情不自禁地想。

当目光终于停留在男孩微微颤抖的阴茎上时，提姆的眼睛染上了欲望的深蓝，他毫不犹豫的伸出舌头去舔舐，从底部到顶端，然后张开嘴包裹住前端，温柔地吸允，慢而深，保持着缓和而勾人的节奏。达米安的脊背弓了起来，他尽力放松腰部的力量，喘息逐渐变得凌乱，被绑住的双手不安分的扭动着，“操！德雷克！”

提姆感受着男孩的勃起，发出了愉悦的轻笑，命令道，“翻个身。”

达米安几乎是下意识地照做了，尽管双腿在提姆之前的动作中变得软弱无力，他还是尽力克制自己的颤抖，撅起臀部就像提姆所要求的那样，他知道的，就算那混蛋没说他也知道德雷克想干什么。

舌尖的碰触是那么地潮湿温热，那留恋的前后推进带出的刺痛感引得达米安发出一阵阵不符合他性格的可怜呜咽，该死，这世上对他这么做过的只有德雷克这个混蛋，只有德雷克……而达米安并不知道在这种时候该怎么控制自己的反应，他不想让对方看笑话，但是做不到……该死的，他做不到。

任何抗议都会变成德雷克嘲笑他的把柄，达米安的额头抵着地毯，死咬着牙关，他不想继续发出丢人的呜咽声，但这种无谓的尝试在提姆下一次的深入时崩成了碎片。强烈的震动让他的神经末梢处于疯狂的边缘，身体开始颤抖，抽搐，伴随着欢愉和羞耻。

当提姆的指尖轻轻擦过达米安的阴茎，男孩尖叫呻吟着把脸埋进毛绒绒的地毯，在内心咒骂着德雷克的混蛋行径，臀部抽动着，最后全部射在了地毯上。

“弄脏了我的地毯，你打算怎么赔我？”提姆依旧充满理智的声音在他身后传来，这家伙到底是为什么还能保持冷静啊，混蛋！

“闭……嘴……”达米安感觉到自己口干舌燥，心脏的鼓动快速而清晰，不用看都知道他的脸现在肯定红了一片。

“感受到乐趣了吗。”提姆再一次把他翻了过来，整个人压上去，“现在，该轮到你给我点乐趣了，达米安。”

深喉吗……哼，也真是小看他。

此时达米安的眼中尽是不甘与耻辱，他刚才不到一分钟就射了，而且仅仅因为被德雷克那条见鬼的舌头玩弄了而已，没有比这更让他耻辱的事了。

提姆并没有给他留下太多的喘气空间，他快速地褪下了自己的裤子，仅仅褪到膝盖处，达米安皱眉，颇为不满的试图替他扒掉，但无奈手被绑住，而如果他挣脱……眼前这个衣冠禽兽不知道还会做出什么。

“你之前说过的吧，达米安，”提姆一只手撑在地板上，用另一只勾勒他下巴的线条，指尖重重刷过他的嘴唇，“现在让我瞧瞧，你的‘自我牺牲’是何种程度。”

提姆的手指挤进了他的口腔，冰凉的触感带着咸咸的味道，达米安用尽全力才抑制住咬下去的冲动，而这还仅仅是手指。提姆显然注意到了这点，他不慌不乱的低下头，嘴角噙着冰冷的弧度凑到他的耳边，轻轻呵了一口热气，“劝你不要上牙，否则后果自负。”

第一次尝试深喉的感觉绝不好受，达米安艰难的想，实际上在这之前他甚至没有近距离看过提姆那根成人尺寸的东西。但是示弱对他来说从不是一个选择，男孩费劲的仰起头让对方的阴茎进入的更深，提姆怜爱地看着他，伸手托住他的后脑，手指温柔地摩挲达米安的黑发，“你做的不错，很不错。”

眩晕感逐渐袭来，达米安能感到从脊椎底部蔓延至脖颈的刺痛感，他试图忽略，但该死的是，距离他上一次射根本没过几分钟，他却再一次硬了。诅咒青春期过度旺盛的荷尔蒙……德雷克，德雷克……快做点什么……提摩西……做点什么。

“嗯，这就够了。”提姆的声音在此时如同天籁，达米安终于能慢慢放松他的嘴，让另一个人顺利退出去。

“快……快点……”达米安在对方下命令之前就已经顺从的跪下，他不想耗费更多的时间在前戏上，不论是心理还是身体他都已经接近极限。

提姆的嘴角是得逞的微笑，他必须承认，能让达米安听话是他有生以来最有成就感的事。

“不要急，还没有做扩张不是吗，我可不想让你受伤。”提姆说着拿出了润滑剂。

达米安闭上眼，他此时没有丝毫反驳的力气，能够稳住颤抖的双腿已然不是易事。第一根手指几乎是毫无预兆的插入，男孩在一声尖叫后喘起了粗气，然后提姆扭动着手指拔了出来，接着加入了两根手指，再是一根，交替地做着扩张。四周的气温在上升，扩张的节奏也变得越来越快，正如达米安喘息的频率。

眼前的景象仿佛在扭曲，达米安的双膝都开始止不住地颤抖，这是某种征兆，这让他没来由的确信，下一秒他的骨头甚至可能会融化。

达米安的手肘第一个投降了，他无力地趴下，此时身体已经虚软无力，尽管他仍然在内心骂骂咧咧，重复念叨着提姆都不一定听得懂的脏话。身后的年轻人只是控制着他沉稳的呼吸，扶住达米安的腰，摆正他臀部的角度，然后——毫不怜惜的，无情地进入。有润滑剂的辅助整个过程都相对轻松，但达米安依旧能感到体内拉扯与灼烧的痛感，随着提姆一次次的冲击，他的腹部承受着难以言语的刺痛。

达米安的呻吟早已支离破碎，他甚至发不出一个连贯的音节，只是嘶哑的喊叫着，与另一个男人粗重的喘息交织在一起。

“你很棒，达米安，很棒……”提姆断断续续的咕哝着，他俯下身抱住达米安精瘦的腰身，把头埋在他的肩窝，低吼着摆动腰部进入了他的最深处。

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

达米安穿完制服的时候提姆仍在发呆。

“德雷克。”

“嗯？”

“在我下一次来之前把助理换了。”

“……”

然后提姆目睹着罗宾的身影再一次消失在哥谭的夜幕下。

结果还是没有逼他说出认真交往啊……提姆有些挫败的站起身，整了整西装，桌上的咖啡早已冰凉，这让他立刻放弃了喝一口解渴的念头。

看着咖啡边上摆放的牛奶、糖浆、糖包和小勺子，提姆为难地叹了口气。现在找个不错的助理是很困难的呢，提姆想。

但现在他还有其他更需要担心的问题——比如怎么处理那块被他们弄得脏兮兮的地毯。

 

 

 

****END** **

 


End file.
